1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to seat buckle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved seat belt guard arranged for securement about a seat belt latched assembly to prevent inadvertent tampering of the assembly by a child and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat belts are utilized to deter children and adults of limited capacity from inadvertently opening the seat belt during use of the seat belt assembly, such as in a vehicle and the like. To prevent jeopardizing a passenger's safety, the instant invention sets forth the construction to secure the seat belt structure in use.
Prior art apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,912 to Boriskie, et al. wherein a seat belt guard includes a housing cover to overlie a clasped seat belt arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,194 to Morris, et al. sets forth a child proof seat belt utilizing a slide-on cover to receive the seat buckle and associated latch plate therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,328 to Camberon sets forth a seat belt system utilizing an electrical interlock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,711 to Adams sets forth a child resistant buckle for use in seat belts, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,277 to Portuese sets forth a child-proof belt restraint arranged for mounting a seat buckle and latch arrangement therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved seat belt guard as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.